


Make Me Late

by VixxFixxion



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Canon, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, suggestion of power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: Hakyeon doesn't like to be late, but he'll make an exception





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it came out more aggressive and crude than i intended it to be  
> i ended it abruptly but it kinda works  
> i felt guilty writing them like this i will not lie

“You coming or not?” Hakyeon shouted in irritation.

 

Hongbin laughed as he ran down the hallway, his half open bag hanging off his shoulder as he tucked in his shirt, using one hand that had his jacket hooked on a finger, and another that tried to grasp a whole phone and keep it from slipping as he worked his shirt tails into the top of his skinny jeans. In his mouth he held his student ID card between his teeth.

 

He tried to wriggle past Hakyeon, who stood bodily in the doorframe, holding the door handle and leaning against the door. As he did, his chest smoothed past Hakyeon’s torso, and he heard Hakyeon gasp as he slid a languid hand across his front, til it came to rest around his waist.

 

He dropped his head a little so that he was murmuring into the space between them, his eyes on the little show of skin at Hongbin’s collar. His elegant slouch, the jut of his hip that he used to lean into Hongbin as he slowed, the cap on his head whose peak hid his eyes and showed off the angles of his high cheekbones and the little petulant puff of his lips, made Hongbin catch his breath.

 

“You keep me waiting, always waiting,” he said, a loud whisper, his breath like feathers across Hongbin’s skin. He followed with a soft, sweet kiss at the fluttering pulse point at Hongbin’s jugular.

 

Hongbin’s mouth went slack, and the card dropped down between them, catching in his jeans as he was tucking the last of his shirt in.

 

“Hyung, stop,” he sighed, the mess of his hands stuck in the front of his jeans with all the things he was holding and the swing of his unruly bag making him feel a little off balance. He wanted to tuck his head under that peak and find himself a good angle to suck on those lips, and the thought of it made his cock twitch.

 

“We’ll be late,” he breathed, just as Hakyeon chided him with, “You’ve made me late.”

 

Hongbin keened, letting his head fall back as Hakyeon gently licked his skin. He felt his cock getting unbearably hard in his pants, and he forgot all intention to get out of the house. He relaxed, letting his phone tuck into his waistband so that his hand could be free to catch the card caught between them before it clattered to the floor. As he slipped it into his back pocket, Hakyeon drew him close, and angled his head so that he could kiss Hongbin without pushing the peak of his hat into his face.

 

He was gratified to find Hongbin softening into his embrace, his other hand dropping his jacket and snaking up his front to find a hold on his neck. He moaned softly, his mouth opening to let Hakyeon’s tongue taste him. He kept his tongue soft and wet and and receiving, waiting til Hakyeon’s hand at his back pulled on him til he was flush with his body.

 

Then, Hongbin sucked on Hakyeon’s tongue, moaning at the pleasure of feeling the muscle on his own tongue, its weight and wetness turning him on, as if it were Hakyeon’s dick he had in his mouth. He felt Hakyeon’s cock growing hard where their bodies pressed together.

 

He felt rabid, like he was about to lose himself in a sudden madness of lust. He let his bag fall to the floor, and brought his other hand up so that he was holding Hakyeon’s face as he sucked and teased and mouthed at his lips and tongue. He whined, grinding his cock into Hakyeon’s pelvis, and felt the vibrations in his mouth as Hakyeon groaned.

 

Hakyeon let him grind into him, the hand at his back lowering to his waist and pulling on him as he rolled his hips. Hongbin put his back into it, grinding so hard he felt like he was fucking him.

 

He began to pant with the exertion, and felt Hakyeon pull back to look down at him from under that cap’s peak. Hongbin saw a glimpse of his eyes, usually bright, now dulled with lust and staring heatedly at his lips. Hongbin knew he must look red and wet and pliant, and liked that Hakyeon wanted what he saw.

 

The hat hiding Hakyeon’s expression but leaving his fine jawline and pert mouth exposed was singularly attractive to Hongbin, and he felt himself warming all over. He slid both his hands round the back of Hakyeon’s neck, holding him like that, his hips still thrusting as he panted, staring, slack-jawed at Hakyeon’s mouth.

 

“Hyung, you’re so hot, so fucking hot,” he sighed, his cock beginning to leak precome as he felt his lust taking over. He saw Hakyeon’s stare harden, could feel his fingers digging into his hip as he ground up against him. Hongbin’s lips drew into a grimace as he found himself gasping. The friction of his cock against the hard seam and zipper of his tight pants, against the stone bulge of Hakyeon’s dick, was making him lose control. He felt his mouth water, and imagined himself using his spit to coat Hakyeon’s cock. He wanted to look up at Hakyeon as he came in his mouth, wanted to see that fine, fine face loosen, slacken, grimace, howl, frown - anything that showed him he could please him to the point of letting go of himself, letting himself spill over and drain himself empty onto Hongbin’s waiting, sucking tongue. Hongbin moaned, his voice hoarse.

 

“You’re such a horny fucking thing,” he heard Hakyeon say, his eyes alight with desire as he watched Hongbin gasping as he rutted against him, his brow knitted into a frown and his mouth open and downturned as he worked to reach his climax.

 

Hakyeon enjoyed watching for that moment when Hongbin’s lust tipped over from an approach, to a full on, well-built climax there was no turning back from.

 

He stood there, his hand still on the door handle as he leaned his back against the door, his other hand pulling possessively on Hongbin’s working ass, his head slightly bowed forward as he leaned forward slowly, to mouth gently at Hongbin’s neck.

 

“My sweet, sweet Hongbin. What you do to me,” he whispered, his breath hot at Hongbin’s ear, before he pulled back a little to look at him.

 

He stared intently as he watched Hongbin’s moans turn into whines, and saw the moment of desperate lust sharpen his features before he said, whispering, whimpering, sobbing, begging, “Will you let me suck your cock, please let me suck your cock, please, please?”

 

Hakyeon let go of the door, grabbing Hongbin roughly and pulling him back into the house. The door clattered shut, Hongbin’s bag and jacket locked outside. Hakyeon growled as Hongbin went straight to his knees, sliding his back down the wall inside the door, and locked eyes with him as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it once, twice, in front of his face, before feeding it firmly into his waiting mouth.

 

The sensation of being enveloped in the heat of that mouth, of Hongbin’s eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure, his hands coming up and gripping and pulling on his ass, set his hips in motion as he placed his hands on the wall before him and slowly fucked into his mouth.

 

He fucked deep, slow and hard, and watched Hongbin take him in and suck and moan and gurgle as if his dick was a gift, and Hakyeon couldn’t bear it, couldn’t begin to qualify the sweetness of that feeling of being received so lustfully, so wantonly.

 

He felt his body hunch over Hongbin, the curve of his back arching and flexing as he thrust purposefully into that mouth, feeling the scrape of teeth and the rub of that tongue summon up a deep surge of pleasure that he could feel ascending from the root of his dick, triggering a spasm in his balls and in his asshole that had him grunting and thrusting with the intense pleasure, and all the while Hongbin was taking it, sucking and pulling on him more, and fuck that turned him on, FUCK sweet Hongbin was so good, FUUUCK UUUNNNGGHHH he came so hard he could feel Hongbin straining to contain it, and then it was over, and his dick was pulsating in his mouth, and his ass was still thrusting softly, wringing out the last of the sweetness of that had flowed through him, his legs straining from fucking crouching over Hongbin like some animal.

 

He pulled out slowly, letting Hongbin’s tongue lap at him, until he gave him a final suck as he stood free. He leaned forward, completely spent, one hand on the wall next to his forehead, the other reaching down tenderly to cup Hongbin’s chin and tip his head up to him. He looked into those eyes, desire and tears clouding them, as he swallowed, waiting for him.

 

“Sweet, sweet Hongbin, you cleaned me up nice. Baby, did you like sucking my cock? Did you like me fucking your mouth?” Hongbin nodded, his eyes closing and a small moan of lust coming out like a sob.

 

“You fucking made me come so hard,” he murmured, feeling the exhaustion and satisfaction overcoming him. He slowly folded til he was on his knees in front of him, and put his hands on the floor on either side of his hips, so that he could lean in and kiss him tenderly on his lips.

 

At first, Hongbin just let him kiss him, but then he sensed an urgency returning to his kiss, and he heard Hongbin whine as he squirmed beneath him. He opened his eyes, to see he was close to frustration, his eyes red rimmed and his mouth twisted as he tried to contain the discomfort that made his body twitch.

 

“Fuck, baby, come here,” he said, grabbing his waist and pulling on him so that he was sitting in his lap with legs on either side of his hips. He stroked his hands up and down his back, feeling the excess energy in Hongbin’s body as his muscles spasmed and twitched in his back muscles and in his thighs, his arms. Hongbin’s hands seemed to flutter over his shoulders as he made small, breathy sounds and seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open. Hakyeon sensed that he couldn’t just bring him off straight away, and wanted to drain that excess energy somehow.

 

“My baby boy, you made me feel so good,” he said softly, his voice a husky whisper as he rubbed his palms over Hongbin’s back, up to his shoulders. Hongbin sat in his lap, his hands sliding around his neck as he pulled himself into a hug, his nose tucked into his neck, where he felt him inhale deeply before he began thrusting and grinding into his groin.

 

“You want me to make you feel good? Hmmm, baby?” He felt Hongbin nod, and he pulled back to disentangle his arms from him.

 

“I want to make you comfortable. Will you come to the bedroom?”

 

Hongbin shook his head, whimpering as he rolled his pelvis again. “I can’t wait.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes went hard for an instant before he pushed Hongbin off him and scooted back. He pushed Honbgin on to his back and started undoing his fly button jeans, pulling roughly on the legs so that they slid clean off him. Hongbin gasped, his cock springing erect, but before he could react, Hakyeon had lifted him and spun him so that he was on his knees, facing the door.

 

“All fours,” he said, his voice brooking no dissent.

 

Hongbin gasped, falling forward onto his hands, then softening immediately onto his elbows, then his chest, so that his ass stayed arched up in the air. He smiled to himself as he heard Hakyeon exhale unevenly.

 

“Look at you, your dick is wet,” Hakyeaon reached between his legs and touched the tip, feeling the precome spread like gel across his fingertips. Hongbin moaned, his ass arching more before he tried to fuck into Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon grabbed his dick, squeezing firmly until Hongbin stilled, his voice a rasp in his chest as he whined again.

 

He spoke in a husky, warm tone, as he began to firmly, slowly, stroke up and down Hongbin’s fat, heavy dick as it hung down between his legs.

 

“You worked hard for me and gave me great pleasure, baby. But you also made me late and now I have to apologise for something I didn’t cause.”

 

He felt Hongbin squirm, almost pull his dick out of his grasp.

 

“We could stop right now-“ Hongbin gasped, shaking his head and trying to thrust gently into Hakyeon’s hand. “-or I could eat your hole til your eyes roll back in your head.”

 

Hongbin’s hips bucked as he groaned, and Hakyeon leaned forward, gripping him tight, and licked the flat of his tongue up across Hongbin’s entrance, hard and long and wet.

 

Hongbin whined loud, his pelvis bucking, hard. He shuddered, his thighs spasming. He went up on all fours again, so that he could get a better angle to fuck his hips into the air for a few seconds.

 

“Oh, fuuuuck!” he sobbed, and then Hakyeon was on him, his mouth and tongue hot and wet and laving and lapping at his entrance, all the while stroking Hongbin with a tight grip, slowly, up and and down. Every time Hakyeon’s tongue stroked him, his sphincter muscles contracted and sent pulses of heat and pleasure into his cock, and he felt it concentrate all the residual, scattered energy he was feeling before, until his whole body was responding to that grip, that tongue, that were working in tandem to bring on the most intense orgasm he thought he would ever have.

 

Hongbin was moaning, breathless, out of control as his voice broke mid-groan, and he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Unnh, uhhhh, aaaah!” He whimpered with each stroke, his voice becoming guttural and raspy as his orgasm crashed over him and made his mind blank and his eyes see white and his cock feel like he was going to fuck out of Hakyeon’s grasp and into the floor.

 

He fucked, fucked, fucked into Hakyeon’s grasp, his come thick and hot and neverending, and he felt himself let go with wanton abandon, hips bucking aggressively, slowing only when he let himself collapse back down onto his chest. When he felt Hakyeon let go of his dick, he sank down, flattening his body and rolling gently onto his back so he could grip himself, pressing his cock to himself as he gently thrust into his cupped hand.

 

He stared at Hakyeon with wet, desperate eyes, taking in the debauched look on his face as he licked his lips and and watched him palming his cock.

 

“Hyung,” he whined, reaching for Hakyeon. Hakyeon stretched alongside him and relaxed into his embrace, wanting to tuck his face into Hongbin’s neck.

 

He realised he hadn’t even taken his hat off.

 

He flipped it off his head and cuddled into Hongbin, soothed, and sated.

 

“What the fuck happened?” he mumbled, completely content, his voice monotone in its relaxed state.

 

“Hmmm?” Hongbin asked.

 

“One second we were rushing out the door, the next we’re on the floor covered in come,” Hakyeon murmured, bringing up his hand as a show of evidence.

 

“Hyung, I would like to point out that when it was your turn, I made sure to keep things tidy,” Hongbin mumbled as he grinned, his body lax and soft after having an orgasm that seemed to have exorcised the tremors out of his fidgety muscles.

 

“You certainly have a mouth on you, and I mean that in every way,” Hakyeon smiled into the crook of Hongbin’s neck.

 

“The mouth on me that made my body explode? Hmmmmmm,” Hongbin hummed as he felt sleep begin to seep into his bones.

 

Hakyeon rolled his hips against Hongbin and felt a surge of comfort and satisfaction go through him, happy too, that his was the mouth that made Hongbin's body explode.

 

“Next time, I’ll be late. Then you can be angry. Make me say sorry. Fuck me.”

 

“Next time, why don’t we just play angry in bed? My knees hurt.”

 

Hakyeon huffed, bringing up a hand to ruffle Hongbin’s hair. Hongbin snuggled. They slept.

 

 


	2. Late Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin wants to return the favour, but he needs to play it just right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive, i get carried away. hope it makes sense to you like it does to me

Hongbin walked into Hakyeon’s room to find he was still sleeping, his naked form hugging a pillow and the sheets loosely covering his lower half.

 

He immediately thought of how lovely the sensation of feeling his dewy, warm skin against his own body would be, and was reminded of the promise they had made each other on the floor of their hallway after they had gotten each other off in that steamy rut that had left them panting and exhausted and deliciously satisfied.

 

On that day, he had barely been able to savour the loveliness that was Hakyeon’s body, and he wondered if today was the day that Hakyeon could be the one to “make them late”.

 

He pulled off his tee and slipped into the bed, lying against Hakyeon’s body and wrapping his arms over his, hugging him close.

 

Hakyeon sighed and mumbled an appreciative greeting, enjoying the feeling of being held warmly.

 

Then Hongbin tightened his grip, bringing his hands around to the front of Hakyeon’s body, between the pillow and his warm skin.

 

He found his nipple and teased it, causing Hakyeon’s body to shudder.

 

He moaned, arching his back so that the mounds of his ass fit neatly into Hongbin’s crotch.

 

“Mmmm,” he breathed a husky sigh, trying to turn to face him. But Hongbin held him fast, almost in a wrestler’s tackle, keeping him from moving and now all but pinching his nipple. His other arm, unable to snake its way under Hakyeon’s body, reached down between them and stroked the cheek of his ass under the sheet, coincidentally, rubbing on his own crotch as well.

 

Hongbin slipped a light finger into the cleft, drawing it up and making Hakyeon shiver.

 

“Stop, that’s annoying.”

 

He tried to turn again, but found he was trapped, held fast by Hongbin.

 

It was then that Hongbin sensed Hakyeon awaken fully.

 

“Let me kiss you,” he murmured, his ass grinding as much as it could, tightly packed as it were, between Hongbin’s dick and the bed.

 

Hongbin nuzzled his nose up the hair that had been buzzcut at Hakyeon’s nape, inhaling the scent of his skin, which was warm and smelled toasty - and planting a gentle, open mouthed kiss on the back of his neck. He felt Hakyeon soften a little under him, his head falling to one side to give him better access to the stretch of his neck. Hongbin exhaled as he bit lightly into his skin, and felt the warmth of his own breath as it fanned over his skin, causing Hakyeon to shiver. It was remarkable how Hakyeon’s skin always felt warm, almost hot, to the touch, even now, against his tongue.

 

He shifted quickly so that his weight was completely on Hakyeon, and he was pinning him down by his hips, his hand releasing his nipple and shifting to the bed by Hakyeon’s side to push himself up, and the other hand gently drawing a line up the side of Hakyeon’s neck to grip him softly at the nape, a finger caressing his skin. Very slowly, deliberately, he ground his hips into Hakyeon’s ass, holding him firmly by his neck, down on the bed.

 

“You should have been up by now. It’s late,” Hongbin murmured, his baritone husky, deep. He looked down at the beautiful expanse of honeyed skin, the stretch of muscle down the length of Hakyeon’s spine, his dancer’s body slinky and soft underneath him, and where his ass rounded under the pressure of his own pelvis. He felt Hakyeon squirm, and try again to turn, then stop resisting - the strain in his back disappearing, so that his head now lay soft against the sheets. Hongbin applied a little more pressure with his hand, and could see the pillow give as he pressed Hakyeon’s cheek deeper into it. After a moment, he released the pressure, and was gratified to see Hakyeon turn his face completely to the side, his mouth slack.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” he breathed, his eyes hazy already.

 

“How?” Hongbin said as he watched Hakyeon swallow, and enjoyed the feeling of the muscles under his fingers at the side of his throat, working.

 

“I’ll fuck you anyway you want,” Hakyeon said, his eyes brightening a little as he did.

 

Hongbin sighed, letting himself lay down along Hakyeon’s back til his mouth was at his ear. He whispered, so quietly he could feel Hakyeon stilling his breath so that he could make out his words, and he deliberately let his breath and tongue brush into the curve of Hakyeon’s ear.

 

“That’s not what I want,” he sighed, a touch of disappointment lacing his tone.

 

Hakyeon shivered, his eyes rolling shut and his jaw jutting as he sighed, an exhalation that was deep, almost guttural.

 

“You.. fuck me… any way you want,” Hakyeon said, his voice quiet.

 

Hongbin felt his cock jump in the tight cradle of flesh that was Hakyeon’s beautiful ass, and he rolled his hips into it, fitting the length of his cock along the cleft, rubbing it into that spot. Hakyeon hummed, not being able to move much in response, pinned under Hongbin’s body as he was.

 

Hongbin shifted, reaching for some lube on the side table, and anticipated Hakyeon trying to roll over or get up too.

 

He did, twisting a little - but Hongbin grabbed him gently at the neck again and lay back over him.

 

“Am I going to have to restrain you?” He looked down at Hakyeon’s face, saw his discomfiture come under his control. “Hmm?”

 

He could feel Hakyeon’s resistance to the idea, literally, when he shook his head and seemed to try to dislodge his hand. Hongbin released his grip a little, changing it to a stroke instead, as Hakyeon buried his face almost into the pillow, turning to face away, gasping a little.

 

He didn’t want Hakyeon’s current pliant state to be overridden by a feeling of panic, or anxiety, or even dislike. Hongbin was rather excited by the idea that he might rouse Hakyeon’s impatience or anger, but he didn’t want to genuinely put him off by pushing too far.

 

He knew had to play this just right with Hakyeon.

 

He wanted Hakyeon to surrender to the feeling of having his orgasm held hostage - his pleasure completely under Hongbin’s control, and doubly pleasurable because of it.

 

He wanted Hakyeon to stop thinking, just let it happen, just feel - and ultimately, to give in to his attentions.

 

But most of all he wanted to watch Hakyeon lose himself, lose control.

 

Just like he knew Hakyeon liked to see it happen to him - when Hongbin would sometimes spy an almost lustful curiosity in his eyes as he watched Hongbin’s control melt away during orgasm.

 

Hongbin knew that Hakyeon loved to stare at him as he came, watching his adam’s apple moving under his arched neck as he swallowed, his mouth go slack as he let his breaths take his pleasure through him, curving his body with each breath as he rode the surges of his orgasm - or else his face a grimace as he came, hard and intense, his features strained and tearful as he groaned. Hongbin loved to give Hakyeon a good show when it came to that.

 

It was a beautiful pain that fueled Hakyeon’s own climaxes, for he always followed soon after Hongbin, gasping or moaning - but never, ever losing control of that beautiful elegance in his mien.

 

The few times Hakyeon had lost it, were happy circumstances where somehow, he had let Hongbin take the lead, and Hongbin had found some perfect balance in controlling Hakyeon’s pleasure, that had tipped over into a hard and messy orgasm that had him thrashing in the sheets.

 

It excited Hongbin, made him feel like he had something to give his lover who always seemed to put him first. They just had to make sure they were on the same page, because it wasn’t Hakyeon’s natural inclination to just let things like that be done to him.

 

He opened the lube quickly, leaning back over Hakyeon as he stroked his skin, to whisper again in his ear. He was lying flush against his body, but a little off to the side rather than right on top of him, so that he could reach his ass with his hand easily.

 

Hongbin found that appealing to Hakyeon’s desire to let him have his way usually lead to those happy circumstances where he allowed Hongbin to take the lead. Hakyeon was, after all, whipped for him.

 

“I don’t want to do use anything except my voice, and my body. I would feel very disappointed if I had to resort to other measures.”

 

As he spoke, he layered lube onto his fingers and rubbed it between his fingertips to warm it up a little. Then, as he licked his tongue under Hakyeon’s earlobe to catch it between his lips and suck on it, he put his hands between Hakyeon’s thighs and stroked firmly from his balls up to his entrance, the flat pads of his fingers rimming it with pressure, but not breaching.

 

“Will you let me?”

 

His hand moved up and down slowly, and at each pass, he slowed a little and applied more pressure at his entrance, increasing his speed in tiny increments, so that Hakyeon was anticipating each sweep of his fingers up and down his cleft.

 

“Will you let me, Hyung?”

 

Hakyeon was sighing, moaning, holding his ass as still as he could while his body arched and stretched with each little surge of sensation. He nodded, biting his lip as his eyes closed in a soft frown. As Hongbin made one more pass with his fingers, he sobbed.

 

Hongbin watched him with a kind of awe, delighted that he was giving Hakyeon so much pleasure.

 

Ever so gently, he said, “Look at me,” and felt his cock harden as Hakyeon turned his head to face him completely, laying his cheek on the mattress. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and his mouth was slack. His gaze was hot and wet looking, and he stared unblinkingly into Hongbin’s eyes.

 

“I want you to trust in me, just let me touch you,” he said, whispers making his S sounds sibilant, as he took his time to speak, letting his intakes of breath and his speech fall into a slow rhythm. He leaned in as he spoke, then leaned away a little as he finished, creating a sense that his sentences were moving in the air around him, that he was going back and forth, and that Hakyeon was being enveloped in this wave of sound and feeling.

 

“Let me feel you, let me penetrate you,” he murmured.

 

As he said it, he delved two fingers part of the way in, eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure from Hakyeon, his soft frown returning as his mouth dropped open in a soft sigh. Then he pulled his fingers out, and continued his action, sliding them back into him as he came back the other way. The sounds they made as they slide heavily through the slick layer of lube were arousing. He didn’t slow, did it a few times, withdrawing those fingers to continue back and forth, and sliding in a little harder and deeper at each pass.

 

Hakyeon was mewling as he bit into the sheets, his eyes still staring into Hongbin’s, waiting for each slide and thrust of those fingers, and Hongbin could tell that frustration was beginning to pull at the edges of his patience, as his ass would anticipate his hand’s next move and arch up to meet those fingers. When he next slid them in, this time all the way in, Hakyeon raised himself up onto his knees so that he could fuck back into them, make them go deeper. His uncharacteristically needy action excited Hongbin more.

 

Hongbin sat up, removing his fingers slowly, slowing to a stop. Hakyeon gasped, his vexation getting the better of him, and he growled as he reached between his legs to pull desperately on his weeping cock, tiny gasps escaping his open mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. Hongbin heard his frustrated noises turn into soft moans as he gave himself the stimulation he needed.

 

“Hyung,” he said quietly, a note of displeasure in his tone. Hakyeon let himself go, letting his arms soften so that his chest was on the bed, his ass still in the air.

 

“Hongbin, please,” he mumbled against the linen, his eyes opening slowly to look at him. His eyelashes were sticky with tears from when he was squeezing them shut and tugging on himself so desperately.

 

Hongbin was in danger of taking him in his arms and lying back and letting Hakyeon fuck into him, he looked so beautifully in need of relief.

 

Instead he got up, pushed on Hakyeon so that his legs straightened and he was lying completely face down on the bed, and straddled the backs of his thighs.

 

Hongbin slid his fingers back in, adding a third and working quite firmly. In this position Hakyeon felt tighter, so he spent time working him, making sure that he never went too fast or too strong.

 

Hongbin felt Hakyeon’s whole torso contract as he sighed a short, sharp sigh, his hips grinding a little into the bed. His head bent towards his shoulder as if to look back at him, and Hongbin watched the colour rising in his cheeks as his eyes rolled shut.

 

Hongbin’s actions sped up a little, until he was slowly but firmly finger-fucking his ass, and with the generous amount of lube, he knew the sensations were magnified because whilst he applied pressure, he was being slow and gentle. He could see Hakyeon’s body responding to his stimulation of those nerves, the only point of contact between them besides the pressure of his weight as he straddled his thighs, as a sheen of sweat began to develop on his back.

 

Althought his eyes were closed, Hakyeon’s jaw was working, opening and closing with soft sighs, his tongue running over his teeth, and thick in his mouth, and Hongbin felt himself harden further, imagining that his cock could slide right in and Hakyeon would be grateful for something to fill him there, and he would suck on him and his pretty lips would wrap around his base and he would moan and his mouth would fill with saliva out of sheer lust for his cock, his fucking, thrusting cock.

 

Hongbin groaned, his eyes glued to Hakyeon’s face, whose eyebrows were a little raised in the middle, his mouth stuck in a soft O shape as he sighed softly on each thrust, as he felt Hongbin slide his fingers in and out. Hongbin withdrew them, watching quietly for a moment as the tension that had been gathering in Hakyeon’s muscles, drained out of his body. He saw him grind his pelvis into the bed, clenching his butt where he now supposed it felt empty.

 

“I want you to lay still. I’m going to lay over you. Just tell me if you can’t breathe or if it’s uncomfortable. But, Hyung, the longer you let me, the better,” he murmured, grabbing the lube bottle as he got up to position himself at Hakyeon’s side.

 

He looked down to see his beautiful, slim back rising and falling with his sighs, the smooth skin of his ass puckering once as he clenched again, grinding into the mattress for a second, then rounding out and for a second, plumping as he arched a little. He was quiet, waiting.

 

Hongbin grabbed one butt cheek and felt its fullness under his palm. He groaned, anticipating how it would feel under him when he finally got into position and was fucking into him, slow.

 

He ran his hands up the sides of Hakyeon’s legs and felt the fullness of his ass near his hips as he found his trim waist and leaned over him, a hand on his hip near his waist. HIs hard cock slid over his ass and he felt Hakyeon react to it, but he held down on him to keep him still.

 

He positioned himself closer, placing his tip against Hakyeon’s entrance, opening his legs so that they lay along the outside of Hakyeon’s holding them closed, together. He felt Hakyeon shift a little, a tremor of panic running through his expression.

 

Hongbin let go of his hips, and supported the weight of his upper body on the bed, lowering himself towards Hakyeon, and bringing himself forward so that his cock slid inch by inch into Hakyeon’s hole. Hakyeon let out a slow, breathy moan which culminated in a low growl as he finally fucked completely into him.

 

Hongbin lay right over Hakyeon, bringing his chest flush with his back slowly, as he supported his weight a little with one hand on the bed, and the other which he placed between his mouth and Hakyeon’s nape, so that he was holding down on him.

 

“Okay?” he asked, keeping himself very still.

 

Hakyeon hummed, almost a whine, and he adjusted himself so that one arm was bent up and held Hongbin’s bracing hand. The other was wedged tightly beneath him against the sheets and the bed. Hakyeon pursed his lips against Hongbin’s wrist as it supported his weight on the bed, and Hongbin could feel his breaths hard against his skin there.

 

Hongbin waited for him to settle, then slowly, began to rock his hips into Hakyeon’s ass, his cock making miniscule thrusts past the ring of muscles and drawing along the nerve endings like a bow across strings, tiny, tiny, neverending stimulations and sensations that made Hakyeon shudder as he groaned loudly.

 

Hongbin never let up his pace, not fucking deep into him, but rather, stimulating him for as long and as sustained as he could, fucking in and out real small, real slow, his cock never coming out more than an inch.

 

Hakyeon groaned again, and Hongbin shifted suddenly to bring the hand at his nape round the front of his head in what was essentially a headlock, to hold Hakyeon’s mouth shut, tight. He watched as Hakyeon’s eyes rolled shut and he squeezed them tight, heard his breathing get harder through his nose - and began fucking a tiny little bit harder, and faster.

 

Hakyeon squirmed under him, but couldn’t find any leverage to move Hongbin, or to arch up into him to get a better or deeper angle, pressed down as resolutely as he was.

 

Hongbin murmured into his ear.

 

“Let me take my fill,” he said, his quiet voice hard, his breath beginning to labour as he kept pumping, measured, controlled hip movements that didn’t quite escalate enough for Hakyeon. He groaned again.

 

“Be quiet,” Hongbin whispered.

 

Hakyeon hummed into his hand, his own breath getting a little too laboured for Hongbin’s liking. He didn’t want him to hyperventilate or to get anxious, so he gentled his movements, knowing that whilst he was slowing those sensations, he might also be making them more frustrating.

 

True enough, Hakyeon almost screamed with his displeasure into the hand Hongbin had clamped over his mouth. He turned his head, wrenching away so that he could speak.

 

“Harder! Fuck, stop teasing,” he said sullenly, then quickly wailing, “Please, please, please, Hongbin, fuck me. Please!”

 

“I said be quiet.”

 

Hakyeon turned his head back to him, trying to look at him but unable to.

 

He tried once again to squirm, to push back, to get a deeper grind. With a sob, the fight fell out of him, and Hongbin felt his body go soft underneath him.

 

Hongbin rewarded him by slipping his fingers into Hakyeon’s mouth, and fuck, Hakyeon latched on to his fingers as if they were a golden cock, wantonly sucking and tonguing them, his moans and suckling noises triggering Hongbin’s lust and making him thrust hard into Hakyeon several times.

 

He let his own deep groan of satisfaction buzz against Hakyeon’s shoulder as he began fucking him hard and deep.

 

The tension and tears in Hakyeon’s face melted into a blissful abandon as he moaned deeply in response, causing vibrations to shimmer across Hongbin’s soaked fingers, and Hongbin watched with great satisfaction as Hakyeon’s jaw worked, his lips moulded over his digits, and his cheeks hollowed out, his eyes shut in a frustrated frown.

 

“Unggh, how I wish I had my cock in your mouth, Hyung. How I want to see your skin painted with my come.”

 

Hakyeon’s mouth slackened as he whined, and he turned his head as much as he could, letting Hongbin’s fingers slide out of his mouth.

 

“I want to come, baby, please, make me come!”

 

Hongbin couldn’t help his almost visceral response to the sound of Hakyeon begging - and calling him baby. With a hard groan, he lifted Hakyeon onto all fours, then pulling him up by his torso so that they were both on their knees, and fucking hard up into him as he pulled back on his arms.

 

Hakyeon had no choice but to let Hongbin piston his hips up into him as he held him in position, his arms pulled back, his back arched, his head leaning back onto his shoulder, as Hongbin’s powerful thrusts gave him all the satisfaction he was craving for. Hongbin’s hard breaths were now vocal, as he was grunting with the effort of fucking him as hard as he could.

 

Hakyeon began climaxing, the spasms so strong his cock was pulsing up against his belly as it spurted thick ropes of come up onto his chest and forward across the sheets. His voice was a long, shredded, ragged groan that was drawn out with gasps, and when he felt Hongbin bite into his shoulder and tense before his own release, Hakyeon sobbed with the bone-shattering relief of his orgasm.

 

Hongbin felt the power of his own climax overtake the power of his thrusts, and the thought that he had brought Hakyeon to such a powerful release made his own climax more intense than he expected. He felt himself emptying out into Hakyeon’s body with great spasms, and the quality of his orgasm was made that much sweeter when Hakyeon let himself fall forward so that he could open his ass up, on his knees, to Hongbin, who let his arms go to grab painfully at his hips as he shoved his cock as deep as he could.

 

Hongbin fucked into Hakyeon until he was spent, and he slumped over him, grunting as his cock slid out, his come dripping down between them as Hakyeon relaxed onto the bed.

 

Hongbin let himself lay half over Hakyeon, and was gratified to feel him softly grinding his pelvis into the mattress. He let his hand slide onto his smooth ass, and kneaded his flesh there as Hakyeon’s grinding slowed. He could still hear the soft moaning deep in Hakyeon’s throat, and he smiled as he placed a gentle, sucking kiss on his nape.

 

“How did you like that, Hyung?” he murmured. Hakyeon moaned in response.

 

“Use your words, Hyung,” Hongbin smiled into his skin. Hakyeon stilled, and Hongbin felt his heart skip a bit.

 

“Don’t be smug,” Hakyeon muttered into the pillow, his voice hoarse, his breath slowing.

 

“You liked it,” Hongbin ventured, his tone a little less commanding.

 

He saw Hakyeon give a miniscule nod, and it made him feel so good.

 

Hakyeon turned his head and lifted himself up a little to look down at Hongbin.

 

“How did you like it, sweet, sweet Hongbin?”

 

Hongbin could feel himself get hot in the cheeks, hearing that tone in Hakyeon’s voice that told him that he was back to being put in his place.

 

He had to stop himself from ducking, and levelled his gaze at Hakyeon, even though he felt as if he was burning under it.

 

“You didn’t even kiss me,” Hakyeon murmured, his eyes boring into Hongbin’s.

 

Reflexively, Hongbin kissed him, sweetly. Hakyeon turned the sweet kiss into something deep, and intense.

 

“You are so good for me, baby,” he mumbled into their kiss, and Hongbin sighed in response.

 

They came up for air, and Hakyeon lay back down on his front, letting his mouth rest on Hongbin’s shoulder as he murmured softly against his skin.

 

“I liked it a lot. I liked you taking what you wanted. I liked knowing that I could make you be like that. I liked coming for you. I liked making you come.”

 

Hongbin blinked, exhaustion beginning to cloud his senses.

 

“Same,” he managed to say, drifting into sleep before he could see Hakyeon smile softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
